


Daddy Says, Hermione Does

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, F/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione pleases her Daddy.





	Daddy Says, Hermione Does

“That’s right, baby girl, suck Daddy’s cock.” Severus Snape muttered, his cock buried deep in Hermione’s throat. She looked up at him with teared filled eyes. It was so deep, it was hard to breathe! But, even when Snape’s cock was touching the back of her throat, she had a long way to go until her nose even touched his pubes. 

The couple were hiding in an alcove near his potions classroom. Near one of the most traveled hallways. 

Snape liked to do it in public areas and had Hermione please him when and where he wanted it. Hermione, originally, was against doing it in public and almost being caught but, she didn’t have a choice. She did as Daddy said. 

Severus started to thrust into her mouth, inching more in, little by little. He held her head still, listening to her gag on his fat cock. 

Music to his ears. 

He loved her like this, mouth full of cock, face red and eyes spilling over with tears. He pulled almost all the way out before shoving it back in. He did this a few times before thrusting deep into her mouth and filling her stomach with his cum. 

“Massage Daddy’s balls.” He whispered, moving the hair out of her face. 

Hermione reaches up and started to roll his balls in her hands. She swallowed around his cock, she could feel more sperm drip down her throat as she massaged his heavy balls. 

Severus pulled his slick cock out and tucked himself away. “Give Daddy your bra.” 

 

Hermione looked up at him, hesitant, she had potions next. In the dark, cold dungeons.

People would stare! Her nipples would practically poke through her shirt! She didn’t even thought to bring her sweater down with her! 

“Give Daddy your bra. Now.” He repeated.

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her pink floral bra. Handing it over to her Daddy. 

She quickly buttoned her shirt back up. 

Snape pocketed her bra. “Panties too.” 

Her eyes went wide. No… it was the only thing keeping her wetness in! 

Yet, she slide them off anyways. “Here you go, Daddy.” 

They were wet. 

Severus smirked and pocketed the panties as well. “You’ll get them at the end of the class period.” 

He strode off, leaving her dripping there in the alcove. 

—

Class was horrible. Snape deducted so many points. Her nipples poked through her shirt and she could feel the stares from her classmates. 

Which only turned her on more.

Her stool was soon covered in her pussy juices. She felt her wetness drip down her legs when she stood. 

 

She stayed after class to gather her things from Professor Snape. Who locked the door and put up a silencing charm around the classroom.

“Are you wanting these back?” He pulled out her bra and panties. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

He motioned for her to sit on his desk. 

Hermione knew this game. She knew it well. It was the game where Daddy plays with her slutty cunt until he finishes inside her. 

She sat on his desk, spreading her legs and lifting her skirt for him. Giving him a wonderful view of her recently shaved cunt. 

He caressed it gently, his thumb rubbed at her clit. 

“Ah!” 

“Show Daddy your tits, baby girl.” He flicked her clit again.

She quickly obliged. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip off onto the desk. 

He reached up and cupped her breasts. His fingers pinched and pulled at her erect nips. Causing her to moan. 

He gave them a small smack. A squeeze. And another smack. 

Her yelps echoed in the classroom. 

Soon her nipples were puffy from the attention.

He leaned back in his chair and admired his work. 

Baby girl looked so beautiful. Practically naked on his desk. Her tits out and her pussy shone with her wetness. 

He opened the draw and pulled out a stirring stick.  
And slowly slipped it into her cunt. 

“That’s right, baby girl. It’s your favorite game.” He pulled out another stir stick and slid it in. And another. And another. 

The sticks themselves weren’t that thick. Just long. He would “stir” the sticks inside her cunt, causing juices to form a puddle on his desk.

Hermione squirmed and moaned. Her legs shook. 

He took one out and cleaned it, before sliding it into her arse. 

“Hnnnnn! Professor!” She cried, shutting her eyes tightly. 

“What did you call me?” He pushed on the stir stick in her arse. 

“Daddy!” 

He released the pressure, “Good girl. We need to start training your arse soon. So I can fill both of your lovely holes.”

She whimpered.

“I won’t fuck your arse today. Just your beautiful slutty cunt.”

He pulled out his hard cock and practically yanked out the stir sticks from her pussy, before getting up and shoving his thick cock inside her. 

She screamed. 

He didn’t give her any time to adjust. He thrusted violently into her pussy. The desk squeaked. He held her legs back, giving himself optimal room to fuck her. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” 

He thrusted deep, coming inside her. 

He didn’t pull out until he was completed done. He fell back into his chair and admired his work. Hermione’s cunt gaped and his cum dripped out and pooled onto his desk. 

He pulled out her bra and panties and tossed them at her. 

“Leave before I deduct points.” He unlocked the classroom door. 

She got up on wobbly legs and scurried out of the class room without putting her under garments on. A trail of cum led from his desk to the door.

 

Alone in the hallway Hermione looked at her under garments, they were covered in dried cum.


End file.
